diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2/Plot
Yui wakes up in her room and checks her neck for bite marks and is relieved to find out that she wasn't bitten. She doesn't remember changing her clothes and wonders what happened after she found out the truth about the six brothers. She wants to talk to her father and wish he comes soon. When she is about to cry, Laito, who is sitting next to her on the bed, tells her that crying won't help her and tells her that she looks pretty sexy in a sleeping suit. Laito tries to make a move on her as she smells so good but is pushed away by Ayato. Ayato tells him to not touch his things without his permission. Laito answers, saying to not be so rough but Ayato tells him to shut up. He then says she is his - on which Yui pleads to stop. The conversation is interrupted when Reiji comes to tell everyone to get ready for school or they'll be late but Yui says that it is too late for school. Reiji tells her she is going to a night school as they can't let her be active during day time as she have common sense of mortal. After that he explain that as long as she is here, she must adjust herself and if she have any complaints she is welcome to leave any time. After everyone leaves her to change clothes, she thinks that it is a chance to go back to the abandoned room to check on her father's diary; however, as she opens the door she finds Ayato who tells her if she need help with changing. Yui slams the door and shouting: "No, thanks". While on way to school Yui looks at all brothers and wonders that they are all siblings because they don't seems to get along well and they don't talk to each other much. Ayato asks what is on her mind while addressing as "Chichinashi" and Yui says to stop call her like that. Ayato tells that her opinion won't matter to him in his whole lifetime. After that, Reiji gives her cranberry juice and tells her to drink it daily as it is the best cure for anemia. Yui then thanks him but he says she hasn't to thank him as she is only a prey, leading to Yui being horrified and starts to tremble. After noticing it, Kanato tells his teddy that when human are scared their behaviour is funny in a sarcastic way. When they reach the school, Reiji tells her that she is in Ayato and Kanato's class and to go along with them. He tells her to don't do anything reckless unless she want a whipping. As Yui goes to her class, she sees its food prep time so Ayato orders her to make Takoyaki. Yui tries to refuse, but ends up making them. She says she is going to clean up and hurry back to class. Yui asks Ayato for help but when he appears behind her, she tries to run away. Ayato corners her and tells her that he has been holding his thirst since yesterday and he cannot hold back any longer. He starts sucking her blood finding it quite delicious and continues drinking. Just as she is about to faint, Reiji comes and tells him that he never imagined he would do this in school too. Before leaving, he tells him to be responsible and get her home safely. After that, Yui wakes up in a swimming pool area in the house and Ayato is there with her. Ayato then takes Yui to the swimming pool and throws her in it, ordering her to tell him that he is the greatest and that she belongs to him. Yui struggles to get out and pleads Ayato for help as she can't swim. While seeing her begging for help, he has a flashback about his childhood where he too was almost drowning and asking his mother for help but, she just stood there and then left. After that, Ayato finally decides to help Yui and jumps in the pool. Ayato grabs her hand and on seeing her faint, kisses her. When she wakes up, Ayato starts sucking her blood again in the water. He takes her out of the pool and says her blood is flowing in his body and it totally overwhelms him. Yui says "please make it stop", after which Ayato leaves saying that is enough for today and throws a towel at her. After that an unknown man is seen standing in a forest near the house. At the end of episode Yui is seen going back to the abandoned room to find the diary. She is very happy to find it, however when she opens it she finds it completely blank. Yui is perplexed that everything that was written there just vanished as if no one had even written in it. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)